The Faculty: 2
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: (Updated) A new danger comes to Herrington High, this ones plan isn't World Dommination, it's revenge. Romance, Action, and Drama. First few chapters aren't really into the plot yet, be patient this is a good one.
1. The Kids Arent Alright

Faculty 2

A/N: I don't own anything that has to do with the faculty. I don't even have the real movie. Only the one taped off of USA network. (I have seen the real one several times.) I don't own any of the songs on the soundtrack either. Nor any of the other songs I may use. I name the chapters after the songs that are in them basically there will be one song per chapter. Mostly I will use song from the Faculty.

Summary: A new girl comes to Herrington High. She is quiet yet a pain in the ass to all her teachers. She comes to know and hang out with Stokely Zeke, occasionally Stan. Delilah seems to hate her. Casey thinks she is okay but is told by Delilah not to go near her. Then a new realization comes to them. What if there were two queens? What if one is still lurking in Herrington High waiting for revenge on Casey? 

The Faculty~ Chapter 1~ The Kids Aren't Alright. 

The class had just started when there was a knock on the door. Casey looked up when a girl walked in. She was wearing baggy denim jeans and a large sweatshirt that said 'You say Psycho like it's a bad thing'. He took a glance back at Zeke as she was handing the teacher a paper. He looked like normal, in class, completely spaced out. He snapped out of it a little when she went and sat down in an empty seat between them. She slumped down in her chair and didn't look around at all. Casey watched Zeke check the girl out and then go back into his small stupor. Class went on as usual with the occasional person answering the question if they were made to. 

"Miss Young what do you think about this act?" the girl sitting next to him just looked up. She didn't say a word she just starred at him. "Can you speak, Miss Young?" She looked at him, and after a moment she just nodded. 

"Yea, but you see in the long run my opinion of an act that took place long ago is not really all that important." She said with an innocent smile.

"Miss Young, please answer the question." Mr. Tates said impatiently. 

" I haven't given much thought to the matter, I think I need more time to think about that question. My opinion obviously has some importance to you so I think I should think it over carefully, to give you the full extent of my opinion." Zeke and Casey began to laugh with the rest of the class. They knew that she was delaying the class to the bell so not to have to answer the question. Zeke looked at Casey, 'She's good.' He mouthed. 

"Zeke, no mouthing words to kids across the room. Miss Young will you kindly give me a straight answer." Her eyes darted to the clock and back to the teacher

"No," was barely heard over the lunch bell. The class got up and pushed their way out to the hallway. Casey watched a couple of the Jocks approach the girl but she just starred as they begun to talk to her. He smiled as she didn't say a word and turned and left. The jocks came up behind her and pushed all the books from her hands. She bent down and began to scoop them all up. Being in similar situations, he walked over and began to help her. 

"Thanks," she muttered. 

"No problem," he said as he felt someone seize his arm and pull him upward. Delilah gave him a short kiss on the lips before leading him off without a word.

"You know if you are seen by anyone with that thing, it will be the end of our Rep." 

"I was just trying to help her,"

"Yea well don't. She's a beast. She won't talk to anyone and none of the teachers refer to her with a first name."

"How do you know all that?" 

"I am the lead cheerleader and the editor and chief of the school news paper, it's my job to know these things. Especially after what the last new girl turned out to be."

"So you want me to stick a pen in her eye?" 

"That's not funny Casey, your popularity is slowly dwindling, that is not cool in my book."

" So I have to meet all your expectations or you will dump me."

"That is not what I said, do you think I am that shallow?" Casey rolled his eyes and looked away.

"No," 

"Good so you will stay away from her."

"Yea sure whatever."

"Case, this is important to me. What if someone sees you with her, I am not sure how that would go over with the girls."

" Shunning out a perfectly nice girl so you can keep your name, sounds good to me!"

"Thanks for understanding," she said not catching the sarcasm. She walked away and Casey looked around for someone to hangout with during lunch. He was about to walk over to Stan and the football team when he heard someone call his name. 

"Casey!" He turned and saw Stokely coming over to him. "Hey what did the brat make you do this time?" 

"Stop referring to Delilah as the brat," he said with a smile. 

"Sorry, but you know she hasn't been able to talk to me as a human being, despite the roll I played in saving her sorry Ass. I wish I shot her when I had the chance." She continued still smiling. "So, what did she tell you to do?"

"What makes you think she told me to do something?"

"I just know these things, she is using you for fame you know that right?"

"No, but she told me to stay away from that new girl for the sake of my popularity,"

"You used to not care about you popularity."

"I still don't but I care about her so if you will excuse me."

"Case, why don't you ask the girl her name, no one here knows it. Oh wait never mind." She said looking over to the wall. There, Zeke was talking to the girl, she wasn't answering much but they were conversing nonetheless. "Go talk to Zeke and then you can find out about that girl." Finding no problem with this he walked over.

"Hey, Alien." Zeke said to Casey. He had taken to calling him alien since what happened just a few months ago. 

"Hey thanks for helping me in the hallway." The girl said with a smile. 

"This is the scrawny punk that helped you." Zeke said raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Yep,"

"Okay his real name is Casey, he's pretty cool. Quite unlike those jerks that harassed you in the hallway." She smiled shyly. 

"You're the one who saved this school from those aliens, right?"

"Yes" he replied simply.

"Who was that bitch?" She asked curiously. Zeke laughed.

"You mean Delilah? Yea, that's her." Zeke said smiling. " She's a real fucking pain in the A-"

" Zeke, please, I like that fucking pain in the ass." Casey said 

"Her? You like her?" the girl said sounding slightly disgusted. "That Bitch spilt some weird shit all over me in Furlong's class today." Casey wasn't really surprised. 

"So, what did you say to those assholes that were talking to you?" Casey said trying to change the subject. 

" They tried to get me to get down and dirty with one of them, I told them I'd leave that to their Mom. They didn't like that to much." Casey wished he had the guts to say that when they used to do that to him. 

"So, uhh… what's your name anyway?" she hesitated. 

" My name is Haley Young. My mom really liked weird names. She's gone now so it doesn't matter." Casey detected a small amount of sadness in Haley's voice. 

When we were young the future was so bright 

_ The old neighborhood was so alive. _

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haley just shrugged. 

_Every kid on the whole damn street _

_ Was gonna make it big and not be beat._

" No matter."

_Now the neighborhoods cracked and torn_

_ Kids are grown up but their lives are worn._

"So I guess I'll see you later then." Casey told her with a smile. 

_ How can one little street swallow so many lives? _

Casey turned and left Zeke and Haley there. He began to walk away. With one last look at them, he went inside the building. 

_Chance is thrown, _

_ Nothings free._

_ Longing for _

_What used to be, _

_ Still it's hard._

_ Hard to see _

_ Fragile lives _

_ Challenging. _


	2. Helpless

Faculty 2~Chapter Two

"Do you have any more classes today?" Zeke asked. 

Na na na na na, Na na na na na 

_Na na na na na, Na na na na na_

" Why are you being so nice to me?" Haley just looked at him. 

_Father collected '50's records_

_But he was racist_

"Because…I feel like it. You seem to be nice enough." 

Mama grew with Frank Sinatra 

_Raised two hip-hop kids_

" So do you?" Zeke pressed. __

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Helpless, Helpless._

"Nope, why do you ask?"__

_Our parents gave us television_

_And vanished in their cars_

"Want to go out to lunch or something?" Zeke said leaning up against the wall. 

_Teachers gave us bad religion_

_Stomachaches and scars_

She smiled, "Don't you have class today?" 

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Helpless, Helpless._

"Yea, that's not a problem though." Zeke said lighting up a cigarette. He leaned his head further up against the wall, " Its so fucking hot out today, why the hell are you wearing a sweatshirt?"

"I like it." she said quickly. Zeke noticed how she looked away when she said it. He shrugged it off. 

" So, you wanna go out or not?" Haley looked uncertain. She glanced at her watch. 

"I hope your not trying to hit on me Zeke." Zeke took a drag on his cigarette, then shook his head 'no.' " Alright, then. I can't be out after five. Is that okay?" Zeke looked at her strangely,

" Sure that's fine. I am going to see if Stokely or Stan can come. I doubt Delilah will, and Casey will want to stay in class." They walked around for a bit. Stan couldn't come because he had to study. Stokely came though after much convincing. They three of them got into Zeke car and drove to a fast food place. They talked for a while there. Zeke and Stokely both noticed how quiet Haley was and the fact that she kept glancing down at her watch. 

"So what's it feel like, saving a school from aliens?" Haley asked with a smile. 

"I don't know, I was an alien for the end of it, the rest seemed to fly by." Stokely told her honestly,

"Yea, but didn't you figure everything out?"

"Yea, she did. Except how to destroy the nasty fuckers, I did that." Zeke bragged lightly. 

" Hey, if I am not mistaken you were unconscious for the bulk of it anyway.

After a while she seemed to warm up to them, and they became really good friends. They had been talking for what seemed like minutes even though it was hours, when Haley looked at her watch,

" Oh shit! It's 5:30! I am going to be in so much trouble." Haley got up, and half ran out of the restaurant, closely followed by Zeke and Stokely. They both noticed the terrified look on her face. Haley directed them to her house. Zeke saw a large man look out the window, then close the shade really quickly. Haley got out of the car slowly. 

" I probably won't see you in school tomorrow. Maybe Wednesday. Thanks for lunch!" she waved and tried to smile, but Zeke and Stokely saw the tears on her cheeks. 


	3. Angel

The Faculty~ Chapter 3~ Angel

They watched as Haley walked quickly up to the house and shut the door. 

"Zeke I think we should stay here. I wonder…" Stokley was cut off by loud yelling. 

"Where the hell were you?" A mans voice boomed from the house. They heard a small voice answer but it seemed to weak to hear the words. " Out to lunch! At 5:30!" There was a large smack and they heard Haley give a small yelp. " Tell me the truth you Bitch!" Zeke winced as her heard Haley's strangled cry.

"I am, I swear! Please!" There was another smack then some glass breaking. Stokely and Zeke could hear her crying from the street.

" Stop your Fucking crying you hore! Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about." There was a sob from Haley. "That's it!" they heard some tramping and in an upstairs window they watched in horror as a shadow flew into the window and crack it. The light in the room turned on and they saw the blood on the window. "You are going to stay in here for a couple days to think through where you were today."

"Zeke we have to do something! He's gonna fucking kill her!" Stokely hissed,

"Dad, I have to go to school!" Haley wheezed 

" I could not give a fuck less!" There was a door slam and silence. 

"Okay Stokes, stay here. I'm going to climb on the roof and bring her out. Your going to drive us away. We may need to hurry. Can you do that?" Stokely was pale but she nodded.

"Be careful!" was all she said as Zeke slipped out of the car and to the side of the house. He took hold of some vines and climbed up slowly. Luckily there was a ledge outside her window. Slowly he opened the window and looked in. Haley was laying on the bed, her forehead was soaked in blood. She was clutching her stomach, Zeke guessed he had hit her hard there. 

" Shh. It's me, don't worry." Zeke said quietly. 

"You heard that?" Haley rasped as he took a blanket and wrapped her up in it. Then he lifted her. She seemed so weak and frail, Zeke almost thought she would break. Without much trouble he managed to get onto the ground and into the car. He went diretly to the passenger side and got in with Haley still in his arms. 

"Fucking five minutes, Christ." Stokely muttered as she drove off quickly. Once they were a couple miles away from the house Stokely pulled into a ally and looked over at them. Haley had fallen asleep on Zeke's lap and Zeke's eyes were pointed forward, without movement. 

" Zeke. What are we going to do? My parents will make her go back or something."

"She'll stay at my house." Zeke said hoarsely. 

" And then what? He'll find her eventually. And what about school? She can't just not go."

"I don't know. I think we should tell Casey. He might know what we should do." Zeke said calmly. 

" Zeke, what if she need a doctor? See the way she's holding her stomach, what if she is bleeding internally?" 

"I don't have the answers, Stokely. Okay listen I will drive you home. Then I will go to my place and see if I can get Case to help me out." Stokely nodded. She pulled out and then drove to her house. She pulled up just outside it. 

"You sure you'll be alright?" She said looking at the bruised and bloody Haley on his lap. Zeke looked at her for a moment.

"No." He said simply, " I wouldn't be sure anyway but I think this is the best. I will call you and tell you what's happening later." 

Zeke opened the door and got out of his car as Stokely did. He laid Haley down on the passenger side. She moaned with pain, but did not wake. Zeke could only guess he had touched a bruise or something when he laid her down. He went around the car, Stokely was just standing there. 

" You know, you're a good guy Zeke." She said simply and then went into her house. Zeke watched her as she went then got in his car and began to drive away. 

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me can this be real._

_How can I put into word what I feel. _

_My life was complete, I thought I was whole. _

_Why do I feel like I am losing control?_

_Never thought that love could feel like this._

Zeke drove around for a bit to aliveate the pressure that was on him. He drove to a small pond, then past the school. He stopped and looked over to Haley's sleeping figure. 

_How can it be that right here with me there's an angel._

_It's a miracle. _

_You love is like a river peaceful in me._

_You soul is like I secret that I never could keep. _

Haley slowly opened her eyes and looked at Zeke. Zeke realized he loved her. Not as a girlfriend or anything almost like a close sister. He smiled weakly at her, she smiled back. 

_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true. _

_God must have spent a little more time on you. _

A/N: I am so sorry for using an Nsync song. I know there a bunch of Yobbos. I dislike them and all their songs except this one. (It was also the only one that I knew the words to that would fit the mood.)


	4. Alive

Okay. I haven't even looked at this Story I thought it wasn't liked. But here I am with 16 reviews and I am so happy. I had no intention of continuing with this story but thanks to Riska Dumas Lynn I now have. Sorry about the delay. For those who like my writing go read my other fics about Lord of the Rings. 

The Lonely Mountain is another name I have. 

In this chapter I have responded to the review I didn't know that were there. So…Zeke and Haley. Zeke wants to get help from Casey. Let us see what happens next. (I don't even really know, I am going by ear!)

The song in this chapter is "Alive" by P.O.D. 

PS. Someone emailed me that in a PG-13 story I should cut down on the swearing. I think that it is a good idea so from this point it will be less often that you will see a bad word. ( I might go back and edit the others out.)

-------~*~----------

Dear Nameless Fear,

Due to reading this article I must ask you to UPDATE IT QUICKLY!!! I find it very well written. I've always wondered if they would write a Faculty 2. I mean, the original was absolutely arse-kicking excellent!

Update ASAP.

Regards,

Risty, a fan of Elijah Wood and Josh Hartnett.

Why thank you! I accidentally deleted it all, and I thought no one liked this story so I stopped. 

Emily (Emmy764@aol.com) 2002-09-02 3 Anonymous

Awesome story but plz update ty very much keep up the good work

Thank you again!

Lady Geagua 2002-08-30 3 Signed

this is good! ugh but I think you should make casey and delilah break up. I absolutly hate them together!

Don't worry. I never really saw them breaking up but I also hate them together. Just wait and see what I have in store for them. (Evil grin) 

WillowVilia 2002-08-25 3 Signed

awwwwwwww i wuv it.

Yea. I was thinking about putting Zeke and Haley together, but honestly my really good friend would have murdered me. Under her request I haven't put Ms. er… ( Nameless Fear hits herself in the head.) That teacher…he flirts with I can't believe I for got her name. Shoot. BBURKE! There we are, I was thinking Blake, but that is one of my teachers …It is Ms. Burke right? I'm not even sure anymore. 

WillowVilia 2002-08-25 1 Signed

ahhhhh i love it! 

but the thing that scares me is that my Name is Kay Young, and i have the exact same pshyco shirt.(and love the faculty) ewwwwww creepy. i think i pissed me self reading it.

I love it anyway.

I like scaring people. Since you reviewed me twice I think I'll scare you some more…Nah…maybe later. 

Invader Zim 2002-08-24 3 Signed

I am liking this story everytime I read it.

Thanks again!…Wait you read it more then once? I feel loved. 

Story Reader/Mad skills, baby,lol,j/k 2002-08-21 3 Anonymous

Hey hey, Deep story!Well kinda. it's a good story, continue!Can't wait to read what happens...

Depth will come later. 

Ailsa Joy 2002-08-16 3 Signed

I love The Faculty ('specially Casey) and this would make such a cool sequel- go you!! Please write more I'm dying to know what's going to happen.

Thank you. I think we all love Casey. And Zeke. Hm…I think we should write to Dimension Films…I think they did it. Maybe Newline…Nope that's Lord of the Rings…

Scaper-Queen 2002-07-23 3 Signed

hurry with the next one

Yes indeed I shall!

DC 2002-07-10 3 Anonymous

good story. keep it coming.

Thanks!

DarkRoze 2002-06-15 3 Anonymous

Great job! Keep it up. Don't stop now this is good :) um...I really like it but every once and a while I get confused about which is the story and which is the song...lol maybe it's just me

-.-;

I read this and I thought I redid it so it wasn't but I saw. Er.. I guess this computer is retarded. So Thanks!

2002!!! 2002-06-15 3 Anonymous

Hey,what a really good fanfic. story!I like it so much!HEY!You can't just leave us readers hang'en(lol,j/k)Please continue, can't wait!

I see now that this story is loved and I give full permission for anyone to kill me

Riska Dumas Lynn 2002-06-13 2 Signed

hey i love it can you give me chapter three because some people write fics then stop and leave readers hangin like your doing now so may i please have chapter 3

Be proud it was your review that made me put out the next chappie. 

Riska Dumas Lynn 2002-06-13 1 Signed

I love it 

very cool 

um

awsome

wonderful

want more must have more

Thanks!

crazygurl (CRaZyGuRlRoX4eVa@aol.com) 2002-06-12 1 Anonymous

hey i love your story plz write more

Okay! Here it is!

Zeke sat in his car wondering what he should do next. It was apparent that he should get help. The true reason he considered Casey was that Casey had gotten the crap beaten out of him so much that he might know what to do. 

As Zeke glanced at Haley, he felt the rush of being thankful that his parents were never home to do anything like that to him. 

__

_ Everyday is a new day, I thank god for every breath I take. _

_ I won't take it for granted, So I learn from my mistakes. _

Zeke took a deep breath. He had turned off the car so that he could have a better time to think.

_ It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go. _

_ What ever happens in this lifetime_

_ So, I trust in love, You have given me peace of mind._

So, he started the car and began to ride home. 

__

_ I feel so alive for the very first time_

_ I can't deny you, I feel so alive. _

_ I feel so alive for the very first time_

_ And I think I can fly._

Pulling into the driveway Zeke simply turned and looked at her. She was still fast asleep. If he could not see the rise and fall of the blanket, he would have swore she was dead. 

Sunshine upon my face, A new song for me to sing 

_ Tell the world how I feel inside even though it might cost me everything. _

_ Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this_

_ I can never turn my back away._

_ Now that I see you, I can never look away. _

Zeke got out of the car and walked around to the other side. When he opened her door, she stirred. 

"Where am I?" she mumbled into the seat of the car. 

" My house, your gonna stay here for a while until I figure out what I'm gonna do." He replied. She threw the blanket aside and stepped out of the car. Placing her hands on the door frame she tried to stand, but stumbled. 

" Careful!" Zeke told her. She looked up at him and he offered a hand. 

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked him. Zeke shrugged and shook his hand slightly to emphasize for her to take it. " Fine," She muttered with a small smile on her face. If it were not for her uneasiness, Zeke would have thought her a different person. Her face was swollen and bloody. 

Zeke took her inside to his garage. He had thought it over and there would be best if anyone ever came. She sat down on the couch.

"Stay here." Zeke told her and pointed to the couch.

" Right here?" she asked mocking innocent. Zeke was about to say it again, but realized she was joking. He smiled and went into the main house. 

Zeke walked up to the phone and placed his hand on it, then hesitated.

"What's his number?" Zeke swore to himself silently, before remembering and punching in the numbers. It rang twice. He heard a woman's voice answer,

" Hello?"

" Hi, this is Zeke. Is Casey there?" 

"Yes, let me get him. " She replied kindly. He heard some footfalls like she was going up stairs. Then her voice followed by banging on the door,

" Casey! CASEY! Open the Door! Zack's on the phone!" Zeke snorted when he heard his name said wrong. 

"Zack? Oh Zeke right?" 

" I don't know but he is waiting!" He heard a click, then from two lines in the house, "Okay ma Hang up!" Casey spoke into the phone. "Yes?" 

" Case, I need you to get over here right now. It's important," 

" Zeke, it's getting late. My m-…" Casey was about to say 'My mom won't let me,' but he realized how that would sound. " I might be stuck here." 

" Ask!" Casey thought that Zeke sounded nervous so he convinced his mom and dad to let him go. 

"Okay I'll be right there." Zeke hung up the phone and went back out into the garage. 

She was still sitting there, staring off into space. 

"Haley?" Haley looked back at Zeke. 'She didn't look so different after all,' Zeke thought to himself. It was true Haley must have wiped off some of the blood with her arm. She looked like Haley. 

Okay I'm afraid I end it there for today. I promise to write again soon. I'm sorry if that sucked. It was written in two days. I can't wait to write about Delilah and Casey. I'm so evil, (Not as much as Delilah will be! Mwhahaha!)


	5. Bother

Okay, I wrote the part about last night and Over all, It sucked. So for all of you who love Casey, this chapter will be either a favorite or a hateful one. (Fave. If you hate Delilah.) I don't want give away too much, but this chappie with leave you saying 'Poor Casey.'

So this is the next day. Casey went over Zekes house and helped with Haley. Haley went to school the next day without Zeke knowing (Or permitting.) ((Fill in the curses, I won't say them err…write them))

Finally the school day was over. Haley felt horrible looking over her shoulder for her father. The night before, she and Casey were awake most of the night. Haley felt utmost pity for him, he loved Delilah with all his heart, she barely cared about him. He didn't see it though. Zeke warned her not to say anything about Delilah in front of Casey. 

Haley finally admitted to herself, she did have a crush on the little geeky kid. He was so kind, and deffinatly not self centered. He had known what it's like to go through hell. 

Haley wandered around the back of the school. Around a corner she heard Delilah talking to some guy. She looked around the corner cautiously; they were close, too close. 

" Come on Gabe, you know I still love you instead. I was just hoping Casey would get a little rich and popular after all of this. You still are the only one for me. Casey never has to know." This was too much for Haley to hear. She heard them make a motion, she assumed that they began to make-out. Haley, horrified for Casey, turned and wanted to get far away as possible from the witch that Casey had fallen in love with. 

Unfortunately, she bumped into the worst person to bump into at that moment, Casey. 

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Casey asked with a smile on his face. Haley hated it, he seemed so happy. It must have shown, he looked worried "Are you okay?" she nodded, unable to change her look of horror and pity. Casey smiled, she must have looked funny,

"Okay" he said with almost a laugh. "Have you seen Delilah?"

" Why?" Haley almost whispered. 

" I didn't tell her I loved her today. I just wanted to see her." he paused trying to read the pity and self-hatred on Haley's face. " Have you seen her? Is she back there?" 

Haley wanted to shake her head 'no'. She never wanted to see that pain that Casey was going to put himself through. She couldn't lie though. It just wasn't working, no movement came from her lips or head. Casey must have found this comical so he shook his head and walked behind the school.

Haley shut her eyes and tried to get to him and pull him back. It was too late, he looked at Delilah and Gabe with pure horror and disbelief. 

"Ohmigosh, Casey. I can explain." Haley heard Delilah say,

_Wish I was too dead to cry,_

_the self-affliction fades,_

_stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochist to which I cater_

Casey turned, he seemed blank. Then his lip quivered, he bit it hard. Tears weld up in his eyes. Haley put a hand on his arm. He looked at the ground, then up at Delilah. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little black case. He let it fall to the ground,

_You don't need to bother,_

_I don't need to be._

I keep slipping farther But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds. 

Casey turned and pushed past Haley, looking like someone just stabbed him in the back. Delilah walked forward and picked up the case and opened it. It was a diamond engagement ring. 

Wish I was too dead to care 

_If indeed i cared at all_

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me ... to digest_

_I wish I had a reason _

_My flaws are open season_

_For this I gave up trying_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

In front of the school. Casey ran to his car. Zeke was talking to Stokely and Stan. He reached out and caught his arm.

" Hey, Case!" Casey looked at him looking so hatefully. His eyes were rimmed with red and tears on his cheeks. "What the heck's wrong with you?" Stan and Stokely looked concerned and curious at the same time. Casey wretched his arm away and ran to his car. 

You don't need to bother 

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

Zeke turned and looked at Delilah, who was running from behind the school, with the case in her hands, tears on her cheeks too. Stan folded his arms, and understood to some extent, not the entire. Gabe came after her, then Haley, with her hands over her eyes, crying for Casey. 

Wish I died instead of lived 

_The zombie hides my face_

_Shelf forgotten with its memories_

_Diaries left with cryptic entries_

Casey cursed to himself in his car. He loved her so much. She made him feel whole. The sudden regret that he didn't die when the alien attacked him took him. He felt so empty. Delilah was his new life, he was going to ask her to live the rest of her life with him. 

You don't need to bother 

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds 

He got home and looked around his house. No one was home, like always, no one to care. He went up to his room and threw his backpack on the floor. He looked around his room; he wasn't himself anymore even. 

Most of his old life style had been given up to be 'cool' in her eyes. All the posters were off his walls. The room was neat, only one computer, and the phone was next to a picture of her. He looked around; the pictures were everywhere. Most likely he still would have ten or so in his camera. 

Casey sat down on his bed, and broke down. He had cared so much about her. 

'I hate it. I hate me. Why was I so blind? I should have held on tighter to her, listened more often. Spoke up more often for her. College is going to suck, I am going to the same place as her, I need to work so hard. My money was wasted on that rock I bought her. She deserved only the best. She still does, which isn't me. I wish I died when Mary Beth did that to me. I should have died there and then, It wouldn't have hurt I was high. No pain, no suffering , I wouldn't have been afraid. Taking her up would have been the smart thing.' Casey thought to himself like this for hours. 

"Why Me?" he muttered to himself

There was a knock on his door. His mom opened it without asking,

" Hi honey. How was school?" his mom didn't know that this was the day he would say something to Delilah. 

" Sucked." 

" I don't want to hear you say that ever again, young man!" Young man. That was all he was. Not a boy not even a full man responsible enough to know if the woman you love still loved you back. Casey didn't apologize, he rolled over and stuck his head into his pillow. 

Wish I was too dead to care 

_If indeed I cared at all_

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me ... to digest_

_I wish I had a reason _

_My flaws are open season_

_For this I gave up trying_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

He heard his mom leave, and he must have fallen asleep. It didn't last long, Delilah was all that he could think about. He loved her so bad, he still did. 

" What's wrong with me!?' he screamed into his pillow. 

Back at school, Zeke saw Haley and he ran up to her followed by Stan and Stokely. 

"What happened?" Zeke took her by the shoulders. Her cheeks were damp from crying. She took a deep breath and couldn't answer, instead she just shook her head. He let her go and grabbed Delilah,

" What in the flippin' world did you do to my friend?" Zeke pressed her; Delilah answered him,

" I lost him. The best thing in the world, I lost." She put the box in his hand and ran off to the bathroom crying. Zeke opened the box and understood. As Stokely gasped in shock, Stan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

" This week sucks," Zeke muttered to himself. " Haley, I thought you were going to stay home." 

" I couldn't… I want to now. Can we please go home…I mean back to your house?" Haley asked. Zeke nodded and took a deep breath. Haley looked almost as hurt as Casey did. Together they left Stan and Stokely and got in the car. 

" Are you okay?" Zeke asked after a few moments. Haley shook her head and \ muttered,

" It was my fault, I should have stopped him. I knew that Delilah was back there…" Zeke slowed the car.

" Hey, don't even think that. Delilah had it coming. It was her loss not Casey's."

Haley nodded but didn't say another word.


End file.
